Titan Brothers
by twilightblossom86
Summary: It has been 8 years since they have been seperated. Now it time for brothers Robin and Danny to reunite. But will everything go smoothly. TUE AU fair please ignore this one and read the second one please I'm very new at this and in trying to edit an already published chapter I accidentally publish the same story twice with no idea how to get rid of the first one


**I do not own danny phantom or teen titans** **(Robin's pov)**

It's been a long time since my parents death. I can't help but feel sad about it dispite how much time has passed. But there is a silver lineing to it all. The fact that I'm not alone. My little brother is out there somewhere. We were seperated 8 years ago thanks to the local adoption system in the area. I didn't get alot of information but I do remember the name of the people who adopted him... Fenton. I promised him before we seperated that we would be together again one day. It has taken years but thanks to Batman's teachings I was able to use my detective skills to finally track him down. Now that there is finally a break in crime around the city I can get away for a few days to find him. I found a picture of him and his adopted family online from his parents website strangly about ghosts. I'll have to ask Raven in the morning about that since it is past 2am at the moment. I might as well tell the team about Danny while I'm at it since I will be leaveing shortly afterwords. I just hope everything goes well. Right now I'm doing some reasearch on the Fentons and ghosts in general but the later has too many contradicting facts for me to have a concreate conclusion about them. The most stories I am getting are from Amitey Park where the Fentons live. The most contradicting stories I'm finding are about a ghost named Danny Phantom. Some say he is good some say he is bad. Some say hero others say menice. It's hard to tell with all those different opinions flouting around. Personally his good deeds outway the bad ones in my opinion as far as I can tell. Why I am so fixated on him one may wonder but I have very good reasons. After seeing so many pictures of him I could not help but wonder why he seems so familiar. I took a small break to look at my brothers picture again and that is when it dawned on me. If you changed his hair and eye color my brother and Phantom look exactly alike. to make sure i put both images through the computer and the results confirmed it. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. Even there names sound the same how could people not notice? Then again only a domino mask and a different name keeps others from knowing my identity. Plus Danny can somehow change his hair and eye color. "So my little brother is a hero huh. I'll have to ask him about takeing the mayor hostage and stealing of course but he could still be innocent for all I know. After all I was forced into wrong doing when Slade forced me to be his aprentice." I best not judge before I get his side of the story. As much as the big brother in me hates the idea that Danny is putting himself in danger the Robin side of me can't help but be proud. Before I turn in for the night I take one more look at the Fenton family photo. "Hang on a little longer Danny. I'm comeing and I can't wait to see you again."

 **time skip**

The next morning once everyone was up and breakfast was over with I asked my team/friends to meet in the comand center in the livingroom. " Alright Titans I've called this meeting for something very improtant. But before I get to that I have some questions that I need you to answer Raven." She gave me a confused look at first but I could tell she quietly accepted it then she asked " Alright Robin what do you want to know?" I figured it was best to get answers from our own supernatural expert to confirm everything that was in my head. "Ok this may sound a little strange comeing from me but do ghosts exist and if yes what can you tell me about them?" The rest of the team gave me strange looks especially Cyborge and Beastboy but surpriseingly they stayed quiet and we all turned our atention to Raven. " Ghosts do in fact exist though they are rarly seen due to the fact that they live in an alternet demention called the Ghost Zone. There are natural portals that open up now and again that connect our worlds alowing ghosts to come here or if someone stumbles upon it they would go to their world. As for ghosts themselves they are ectoplasmic entities that have not passed on to the afterlife. Just like the living some are good and some are evil. They have many abilities that cause many to frear them. The main ones being invisability, intangibility, flight, ectoplamic beams, and overshadowing otherwise known as possesion. Any other powers are specific to the individual. From what I've read ghosts also have an obsession that keeps them ancored to this plain instead of crossing over. However I recomend to never ask a ghost what there obsession is for they find it very insulting. These are the only confirmed facts I have due to varying information from different sources. Does that answer your question?" The others seemed a little shocked at this point. Before I could anwser Beastboy finally spoke up interupting us as usual. "Dude thats just creepy that Ghosts are real we need to get garlic to protect ourselves." "That's vampires grass stain" Cyborge told him " Besides wern't you listening only some are evil. There are good ghosts too." That seemed to calm the changleing down some. "Oh hehe my bad." I decided to continue this before it got out of hand. Alright settle down you two. Anyway Raven yes that answers my first question though I do have one more for you." She nodded telling me to continue. "Is it possible for someone to gain the powers of a ghost without dieing or at least without dieing entirley?" This I had to ask. I had to know was my brother dead or was something else goin on? She thought about it for a few moments before finally answering. "Well it is extreamly rare but i read somewhere that its possible if someone where to die partially while at the same time being exposed to enough ectoplasim. Like say the amount contained in one of the portals connecting our worlds. However I can not confirm it due to the age of the scroll I read it from. The print was very faded so it was hard to read exactly what it said. Why do you ask that?" They all looked at me with curiosity on their faces. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ "I'm asking this for the reason I called this meeting" I turned around and activated the view screen shown them a picture and artical from the newspaper. Specifically the one of him saveing the town from a ghost invasion. "Him Danny Phantom whom I have done some reaserch on. My findings tell me that he is a hero who fights ghosts with ghost powers of his own. Unfortunetly he is not seen that way by everyone in Amity Park Illinos where he currently resides. What I mean is the town is split on weather he is good or evil. However from what i have found his good deeds outway his bad ones by a large margin. Therefore I will not pass judgement until I get his side of the story. The reason I bring him to our attention is for two reasons. One if he is truly good like I believe I want to find him in order to make him a Teen Titan. I believe he is Titan material and would like your opinion on the mater." I waited then I got my anwser. Cyborge was first "Well man like you said we need to find out the facts on what side he is on but if he is on ours I don't have a problem with it." The others claimed to feel the same way. " There is more to this though." Raven stated "I can tell there is more one your mind about him than just wanting him to be a titan. What was your other reason Robin?" I took a deep breath and answerd." The other reason I bring him up to you is because through computer analisis and haveing my question answerd about living people with ghost powers I've found out that Danny Phantom has a secret identity and who he realy is." I turned around again and showed the Fenton family photo. " Him Danny Fenton." "So that scrawny kid is a ghost fighting superhero?" Cyborge asked. "Yes and there is more. Keep in mind that this next part is very personal for me so try not to be too shocked. As you know 8 years ago I became an orphan and was taken in by Batman. What you don't know is that I also have a little brother." Their eyes widned so I hurried on before I was interupted. "The local adoption system seperated my brother and I. But I promised him we would be reunited one day. That day is now for you see my little brother is in fact Danny Fenton. His adopted parents are ghost hunters which caused me to reaserch ghosts specifically in Anmity Park where Danny lives. I stumbled upon Phantom and it just went from there." I took a moment to let this sink in then Cyborge said " So let me get this straight you have a baby brother who you found out is a ghost fighting superhero with ghost powers of his own. Your not sure he is entirly good due to his wrong doings but your willing to give him the benifit of the doubt. Finally you want to make him a Titan and I assume bring him back here to live with us. Is that right?" " Yes it is though I'm not sure living with us will be perminent due to his family and school. But summer is comeing up and I was going to request he stay here during the school break." " Thats a smrt move though if I may suggest Robin don't go alone. Family ties can get in the way of the best of us and if it turns he is not good though I am with you in believeing he is. Haveing someone without those ties may be the best way to go." Trying not to be offended by that I thought about it and realised he is right. "Allright Cyborge Raven how about you two come with me while Starfire and beastboy stay here to take care of the city. I'll call for backup to help you two out. We head out this afternoon." With that we went our seperate ways to get ready for whats to come.


End file.
